Fugere Illusion: Tails of Illusion
by Vaati Star
Summary: Book Four in the Fugere Illusion Series. When Yukari comes calling after the team's latest adventure, they find themselves in the world of Naruto with little more then the clothes on their backs, their weapons at their sides, and a single lawn chair. But this world has got a lot in store for them, ninjas and heroes collide in book four of Fugere Illusion.
1. Prolouge

_AN: I do not own Naruto or Touhou Project_

 _Hello again everyone! I'm here with 'technically' a new story. I know that I'm currently busy with the third book in the series, but I've had the four book's ideas stuck in my head and I just wanted to write the prologue for it and post it. Both to make sure I wouldn't forget it and to see what people think about the new idea. I made sure to omit as many spoilers from the third book as possible so don't worry, this is a spoiler free zone, well almost._

 _But without further ado._

 _Let the games begin._

Book Four: Fugere Illusion Tails of Illusion

Prologue

You want us to do what?

 _BGM: SWR Pre-battle theme – Usual Days_

"MARISA WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SWORD!" Mokou shouted as Marisa shot up in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "WHY DO YOU THINK I TOOK IT?" Marisa shouted back as she leaned back in the chair she had been sitting in. "BECAUSE YOU TAKE EVERYTHING MARISA!" Mokou shouted back from the storeroom she was going through.

"Will both of you stop shouting." Vaati said quietly as Marisa turned her head towards Vaati and smirked. Vaati was back to her normal white hair after the entire adventure they had had, but she had decided to keep wearing her archsage robes for some reason… then again most of the group had kept their new outfits.

"Fine, but I didn't take Mokou's sword." Marisa complained as she leaned back in her chair again, closing her eyes as she lounged in the sun. It was at that moment a gap opened up above Marisa and a sheathed katana fell out, landing on Marisa's lap and startling her awake again. "What the hell! Dam it Yukari!" Marisa shouted as soon as she looked up, Vaati looking up with her at the gap Yukari was currently hanging out of.

"My my Marisa, can't you take a joke?" Yukari teased as Mokou walked out of the storeroom, grumbling as she noticed her katana laying in Marisa's lap. "Marisa…" Mokou growled dangerously as Marisa and Vaati pointed up at Yukari, who Mokou looked up at before frowning. "So you took it." She complained.

"It would have been the only way to get you all here on short notice, I know how much you all like your new toys." Yukari said with a smile as she spun her parasol upside-down. "VAATI! ALONDITE IS GONE!" Cirno shouted as she flew over the hill nearby. "That's low Yukari." Vaati muttered as she turned around to face Cirno as Alondite fell out of Yukari's gap onto the grass.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Cirno kept repeating before Mokou picked up the sword laying in the grass and threw it at Cirno, who caught it before inspecting it and looking up at Yukari. "Why did you take my sword?" Cirno asked, growling slightly as Yukari chuckled. "I'm not going to repeat myself, figure it out." Yukari said cryptically as Marisa rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Whatever Yukari, what did you want?" Marisa complained as Yukari rolled her eyes. "Well first, I want all of your little group here, second I want more trains, and third I want you all to do something for me." Yukari listed off as part of both what she wanted and as a joke. "First one shouldn't be too hard, second you can do yourself, and third, what the heck do you want?" Marisa retorted as Yukari chuckled.

"I want that first thing done before I say anything." Yukari teased as several gaps opened in the air next to her. Out of each gap fell one of the other girls… alongside whatever they had been using.

Alice had been wearing her ninja outfit that she had been trying to get actual pants for, and the moment she had fell out of the gap she was left to do little but eep in surprise before shooting up and holding her skirt down as Shanghai followed her out of the gap holding the pants she had been making.

When Nitori fell out of her gap she landed face first on the grass… followed by a suit of her armor landing on top of her and leaving her to gasp in pain as she tried to get the heavy suit off her. "Someone help!" Nitori cried.

Patchouli had it the easiest, simply still floating above the ground with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other, with and annoyed look in her face. "This better be good Yukari." Patchouli complained as Yukari chuckled.

Meiling on the other hand had landed head first on the ground, having been practicing her moves when Yukari had gapped her while she was midair, leading to her crashing into the dirt face first with a thud. "Why is it always this time of year something like this happened." She mumbled from the dirt before standing up.

"Alright, gang's all here, now we can all die together." Marisa joked, knowing whatever Yukari was going to ask of them was going to be dangerous. "You won't die, you all are too skilled for that, except you Vaati, you'll probably die over and over." Yukari said pointing as Vaati as she shrugged. "That would be nothing new… I just wish it wasn't that way." She complained as Yukari started talking.

"So… remember your little adventure to Nohr and Hoshido?" Yukari asked. "I wouldn't call it little." Cirno said as she set Alondite on her back. "Same here, that took a couple years." Marisa complained as she leaned in her chair. "Fine, not so little adventure, regardless I've found a new world out in the grand wide universe we have here." Yukari said with a smile as Mokou rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you want us to go there and do something we'll find out along the way." Mokou complained as Yukari smirked. "You know me too well." Yukari said as Patchouli sighed and took a sip of her tea. "Do we at least get prep time before you gap us off to only you know where?" Patchouli asked as Yukari flashed a devilish grin. "O no, you all are going with nothing more than the clothes on your backs and your 'weapons' because this world has got quite a lot of danger.

"Wait does that mean?" Vaati started, only for her to be suddenly gapped away alongside Cirno and Patchouli. "I better have my Hakkero and yumi for this you ass-" Marisa started, only to be cut off as she and her chair were gapped away alongside Mokou and Nitori, as well as Nitori's armor. "Really Yukari, not even giving us prep-" Meiling started to complain as she was gapped away, leaving Alice and Shanghai alone with Yukari as Alice braced herself, a gap opening under her that Shanghai followed her through.

"And now for their weapons… where do they keep all this stuff." Yukari complained as she looked over the list Ran had made for her that showed all the weapons the little group had, among them was many staves, dolls and stuff Marisa had stolen. "Bare essentials it is." Yukari complained, throwing the list away as she went back into her own gap to get everything.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 6 Grim Journey_

"Hole!" Marisa finished as her chair landed in the middle of a forest, Marisa still sitting on it as she huffed in annoyance before a gap opened above her and her yumi fell into her hands. "Least I got this thing." Marisa muttered as she pulled her hat off her head before shoving the yumi in with ease… and quickly discovered that her hat had been emptied of everything she had stuffed in it. "GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Marisa shouted in annoyance, birds flying from the trees due to her shouting as someone groaned nearby.

"Marisa, don't complain, or else she's just going to make it worse for us." Mokou said as Marisa glared at the white haired Hourai, who was leaning against a tree with her katana at her side. "Shut it Mokou, where is everyone else?" Marisa asked as Mokou pointed up at the tree above her, Marisa looking up before having to stifle a laugh at the sight.

Everyone else was hanging from the branches of the tree, Patchouli sitting on a branch with Vaati next to her hanging by her stomach as four different staves fell from a upper branch onto her head and dropped to the dirt. Cirno was hanging upside down by her legs, her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance as her red scarf trailed under her. Nitori had fallen to the ground because of how heavy her armor was, leaving her laying on the ground with her armor on top of her. Meiling was relatively fine but she was hanging by her hands in the tree, glaring at Maris as if daring her to laugh. Alice however, was on top of the tree, Alice already scanning the tree line for any sign of civilization, Shanghai sitting on Alice's shoulder.

It took all of ten seconds for Marisa to burst out laughing, prompting Meiling to let go of the tree branch and walk over to Marisa before slapping her and getting her to shut up. "Oi, watch it." Marisa complained as everyone slowly got themselves out of the tree.

"Alright everyone, let's take stock, we need to figure out what we have and how much of it." Patchouli said, taking charge as Alice came down from the trees. "I've got my yumi, my Hakkero and this chair." Marisa complained as she leaned back in the chair. "Four staves, one freeze, one enfeeble, one warp, and one rescue, as well as two tomes." Vaati said, nursing her stomach due to hanging from a tree branch by it. "I've got all three of my swords." Cirno noted as Patchouli nodded. "Nothing but my katana." Mokou complained with a shrug as Nitori looked up. "Just my suit." She said as Meiling didn't even bother to speak up, since she didn't have anything. "I have Shanghai, a set of shuriken and a dozen dolls." Alice said, having taken stock in the trees.

"Alright, that should be everything… so… first order of business is to find civilization or shelter. Alice, what did you find?" Patchouli asked as Alice closed her eyes. "I saw smoke in the distance, not a lot of it, and what looked like the tops of housing, so where ever we are, there is at least a settlement." Alice said as Patchouli nodded. "I hope there isn't a language barrier, that could get us screwed over a bit." Vaati interjected as Patchouli sighed.

While Alice, Vaati and Patchouli began planning their first move, everyone else was trying to get themselves in order. "The nerve of her! She took everything except my Hakkero and my yumi!" Marisa complained as she leaned by in the chair she had. "Well lazy bum, you still have your chair." Mokou snarked as Marisa flipped her off.

"Are we taking the chair with us?" Meiling asked as Nitori spoke up. "And how are we supposed to move my armor?" she asked. "Simple, Marisa's hat." Mokou said as she quickly took Marisa's hat off her head. "Hey that's mine!" Marisa complained as Meiling helped Mokou get Nitori's armor. "Now you know how everyone else feels when you take their stuff Marisa." Meiling noted as Nitori's armor was shoved into Marisa's hat space. "Shut up, I'm just borrowing." Marisa complained as she took her hat back and put in back on. "By the way, we are not carrying your chair." Cirno said with her arms crossed as Marisa grumbled as she leaned back in the chair.

"So basically we are lost…" Vaati complained as Patchouli and Alice nodded. "Great… just great." She complained as Patchouli and Alice sighed. "Well why don't we try heading to that village Alice saw from the trees." Patchouli suggested.

As the girls all tried to figure out a plan of action, and everyone else continued to argue between themselves a man wearing a green flak jacket and a mask with the drawing of a dog's face on it was watching all them from the trees. He had arrived only a few moments ago after a burst of chakra had alerted several ninja in the village of something going on.

To saying what he was watching was odd was an understatement. Only one of the group seemed to be a ninja, and she was talking with a white haired girl wearing rather fancy robes and a purple haired girl wearing what seemed to be silk robes. The other six girls were all seemingly arguing amongst themselves, one of them sitting on what seemed to be a lawn chair being the source of most of the argument. Whoever they were, if they were ninja they defiantly weren't professional.

"So basically we are lost…" The man heard, taking an aside glance at the group of three who was only a few feet away from the larger group. The white haired girl had spoken up, her voice one of annoyance. He watched as the other two girls nodded and the white haired girl muttered something under her breath. "Well we could try heading to that village Alice saw from the trees." The purple haired girl suggested.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that 'Alice' was the yellow haired ninja, and that she must have seen Konoha. They didn't seem to be enemy ninja, but several of them were armed. The other white haired girl with a katana, the blue haired girl with no less than three broadswords, the other white haired girl with an arrangement of strange staves with crystals on top, and the ninja 'Alice' was most likely armed. From what he could gather, from both the argument and the three who were talking, they seemed to be lost and completely unaware of his presence.

"Are you three done brainstorming yet?" The girl in the chair called to the other three, effectively ignoring the argument that was around her. "As close as we are going to get Marisa, let's get going." 'Alice' said as she turned towards the trees, which had her pointed towards Konoha. "Grab your chair Marisa, we are not carrying it." The white haired girl with the Katana said, 'Marisa' grumbling as the other girls around her started following 'Alice' and 'Marisa' got out of her chair and started dragging it as they started walking.

The man in the dog mask then took off towards Konoha to report this strange group. If they did enter Konoha, they would need to be under constant surveillance and a background check, as well as a check in the bingo books as to who 'Alice' was.

 _BGM: Guest of Light – Fire Emblem Fates_

When the group reached the village, it was strange. Two men wearing headbands with swirls on them were at the gates, seemingly waiting for them. The two men looked at the strange group before one of them spoke up. "State your names and your reason for coming to Konoha." The man said.

At this Marisa smirked before spinning her chair around and quickly sitting in it before speaking. "Name's Marisa Kirisame, and these are my friends, Alice, Vaati, Cirno, Mokou, Mami, Meiling, Patchouli, and Nitori." Marisa said, pointing at each girl when she said their name. "Smooth move Marisa…" Alice muttered as Vaati face palmed. "And your purpose?" the man asked again, raising an eyebrow at the strange group. "We are going to try and find somewhere to stay for the night, this village was the closest in the area." Patchouli said. "More like only one in the area…" Alice complained, she could already tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"So they have arrived Dog?" An old man asked as the man with the dog mask stood before him. "By my estimate they should arrive any minute now, I wouldn't be surprised if they are at the gate arguing with the guards lord Hokage." Dog said as the Hokage nodded. "Have them brought here… I want to see this group for myself… and if things go south have them sent to T&I." The Hokage said as Dog nodded. "It will be done." Dog said as he left the room, leaving the Hokage to his thoughts.

"Finally!" Marisa complained as she carried her chair over her shoulder, struggling with it slightly as the others all were shaking their heads around her in annoyance, or in confusion. The street the girls were on was relatively empty. "Marisa, it's your fault that took so long." Alice complained as Marisa stuck her tongue out at Alice. "Way to many questions in my opinion." Mokou muttered as a man jumped down from the rooftops, landing right in front of Vaati and Patchouli, neither even blinking as the man looked at them. "The Hokage requests your presence at his office immediately." Dog said as he got raised eyebrows in return.

"The who?" Cirno asked, scratching her head as behind his mask Dog sweat dropped. 'This girls don't know who the Hokage is?' He wondered. "The leader of Konoha, the Hokage wants you at his office, now." Dog said. "Why would he want us?" Marisa asked, complaining as everyone looked at her. "Probably because you are carrying a dam chair over your shoulder." Vaati said as Dog continued to sweat drop behind his mask. 'These girls are either really good ninja… or not ninja at all, and at this rate I'm starting to think the latter is true.' Dog thought as he turned around.

"You clearly don't know your way around here. Follow me." Dog said as he started walking. Behind him the girls all shrugged before following him. It wasn't a very long walk to the Hokage's building. They were let inside without any problems and all filtered into the Hokage's office, which was very cramped with all nine of them in there. The Hokage was doing paperwork and Dog had left the group, staying outside as Marisa decided it would be a smart idea to put her chair right in front of the Hokage's desk and sit in it… before putting her feet on his desk. "Alright old man, what do you want?" Marisa said rudely… which immediately had everyone else in the room, except the Hokage, face palming.

 _BGM: Prelude to Dispute – Fire Emblem Fates_

The Hokage continued doing his paperwork, actually managing to surprise everyone but Marisa that he didn't do anything at Marisa's extremely rude behavior. "Come on, we don't have all day." Marisa complained, only for Alice to slam her fist into Marisa's head with a loud crack, a vein on Alice's head bulging in annoyance as Marisa and her chair fell over backwards from the force. Unknown to everyone the smallest of smiles was on the Hokage's face from the display.

As Marisa got up and started yelling at Alice for hitting her an argument started up, everyone losing their attention on the Hokage as he stopped doing his paperwork and put his elbows on the desk, interlocking his hands and he held his chin to his hands. 'I was worried for a moment that this bunch would be a crowd of ninjas… at worst they seem like a band of mercenaries or at best just a bunch of really weird civilians… because any ninja would not be caught dead acting like this… well I take that back, they wouldn't be caught dead acting like this in front of a kage.' The Hokage thought as he watched the argument. He had actually given the signal for the ANBU in the room to wait on anything, because he wanted to talk to this crowd before they did anything.

It took a good ten minutes for the argument to finally die down, thankfully none of the girls drew any weapons, but that didn't stop a fair share of fists from flying and leaving more than a few bruises on some of the girls as the Hokage finally spoke. "Hem hem." He grunted to grab their attention.

The reaction was instant, all their eyes were on him, more out of surprise than anything else. But their eyes quickly changed subtly. Vaati had narrowed her eyes and was looking him over for some reason, probably to get a read on him as Patchouli's eyes just looked tired and cloudy, but no less active then Vaati's.

Marisa had gone back into her chair, her feet once more on his desk as her eyes looked mischievous, but under the mischievous façade was a pair of calculating eyes, moving even faster to scan the room then that of her companions. Cirno seemed to be watching the walls and her hand was drifting to the sword on her back, almost as if she could feel the ANBU hiding in the room and felt threatened by them.

The others hadn't changed much from the argument, most of their body language most more focused towards either being annoyed at Marisa, or simply looking at him, though Mokou had the strange case of her body language showing her annoyance but her eyes were on him. "Now that I have your attention… what is your purpose for coming to Konoha." The Hokage demanded, his face an emotionless mask as Marisa started to open her mouth, only for Alice to slam her hand over it to shut her up.

"Sorry about her sir, she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut…" Vaati apologized, her eyes shifting for a moment to glare at Marisa as the yellow haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "I can see that, now tell me, what is your purpose for coming to Konoha." The Hokage demanded.

The entire group seemed to pass a look between them before Vaati sighed and stepped forward a single foot to speak for all of them. "The answer is simple, we've been traveling for a long time and we got lost before Alice found your village." Vaati said as Alice nodded.

"And you expected to believe that you are just simple travelers? What village are you from then?" The Hokage said, staring Vaati down. "Hard to answer that one when there isn't one to go back to." Marisa said suddenly, having shoved Alice's hand off her mouth. "Shut up Marisa." Mokou said, gripping her sword dangerously. "Your village was destroyed?" The Hokage inferred from that one line. "Village? Like it was ever there to begin with, didn't even get a name before it got blown to bits." Marisa said casually, everyone staring at her with mixed looks of shock and anger.

'Looks like our loud mouthed friend has struck a nerve, no wonder they wanted her to shut up.' The Hokage thought, that would explain several things about the group actually, how a few of them had weapons, most likely guards, one was a ninja and the others clearly civilians. "I am sorry for your loss then… what are you going to do about it?" The Hokage asked, trying to act peaceful and sincere to get more information.

"Other then find some place to stay, not much else we could. See the chair I'm sitting in, last bit of the village left." Marisa said, putting her hands behind her head as she leaned back in the chair. "Marisa, you shut up right now." Cirno threatened, going for a sword on her back. "What were your occupations within this village… and your relations to each other?" The Hokage asked as they all looked between each other before shoving a hand over Marisa's mouth again.

"I was the local librarian, Vaati the sole healer in the village, Mokou and Cirno were guard captains, Alice was one of the few ninja the village had, Nitori was the resident inventor, Meiling was a bartender and Marisa… no one is sure what Marisa does." Patchouli said, going along with the lie that Marisa had started, not that the Hokage knew that.

"And your relations?" The Hokage asked, at the same time he was wondering if what these girls were saying was true or not, it sounded true enough, most ninja villages ended up wiped out if proper measures weren't taken, but something that left him wondering was what did this Marisa girl do. She seemed to know too much to be just a simple villager. At the very least the others seemed to be rather mad at her for revealing the village's existence. 'I wonder… could she be a ninja?' The Hokage thought as Mokou started speaking.

"The only ones who are related here are me, Vaati and Cirno, I'm the oldest, Vaati's the middle child, and Cirno the little sister." Mokou said as Cirno huffed. "I'm not little." "As for relations, Marisa is a friend of Alice's and a frequent visitor of Vaati's tender mercies, most of them came to the library to chat with me, and Nitori was the supplier of pretty much all things built in the village." Patchouli said as the Hokage raised an eyebrow. 'Well… couldn't expect much else other than knowing each other now could I?' He thought.

 _BGM: As All Stars Fall – Fire Emblem Fates_

The Hokage looked the group over once more, eyeing them with a trained eye to spot any nervousness that could point to their explanation being a lie. He found little more than general annoyance that was likely still directed at Marisa. "Well then. What are you going to do now that you are here in the village?" The Hokage asked.

"Find jobs similar to what we used to do and just go on with our business I guess." Mokou suggested as she leaned against the wall of the room, unknowingly right next to a ANBU who was hiding behind the wall. "Well then, if that is all you are going to do, I can offer you a place to stay for a while, an apartment building in the residential district. Rent free for a month to let you all get situated." The Hokage said. What he left out was that said apartment building was constantly monitored so that he could keep a close eye on the girls.

"That's… generous." Vaati noted as the Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Are you not going to take my offer?" he asked. "Less of not going to take it, and more of we don't have a choice." Mokou spat out. "What makes you think you don't have a choice?" The Hokage asked, seeing that the girl was getting agitated. "Good will isn't exactly common, let alone from what's basically the ruler of this town. Sorry if I'm a bit skeptical about your offer, old man." Mokou spat at him, several of the ANBU in the room tensing up, feeling that a conflict might arise.

"Let it go Mokou, let's just go." Vaati said, turning to leave as the Hokage held a slight smirk. "I'm sorry about that sir." Alice said with a small bow as the Hokage pulled out a small card from his desk and writ on it before handing it to Alice. "The address of the building… and when you get the chance miss Alice, I would like to speak to you alone." The Hokage said as Alice nodded, most of the others having already left before Alice followed them out. "What an interesting group…" The Hokage muttered as he looked at the sole remaining girl in the room, Marisa.

"So old man… you're wondering what I used to do?" Marisa asked casually with a smirk as the Hokage nodded. "Not gonna hurt me to tell ya, but I used to be Alice's superior, make of that what you will old man." Marisa said, lying with a half-truth. And with that she started dragging her chair out of his office, leaving the Hokage to wonder what she meant. "So… she is a ninja of at least some caliber, higher then Alice at least." The Hokage muttered under his breath. Yet unlike Alice she didn't look like a ninja at all, if anything she reminded him of… "Naruto… She acts way to much like he does, and he's only five." He muttered. 'Who are you Marisa Kirisame?' The Hokage wondered as he looked at his paperwork, glaring at it with enough force to burn holes in it. "Dam paperwork." He muttered under his breath.

 _BGM: Flickering Illusion – Fire Emblem Fates_

When the girls got to the apartment and set up inside, Patchouli was very quick to put up a few silencing wards and close the windows, Mokou locking the door as the argument started. "Marisa! What the hell was that!" Alice yelled at Marisa for what she had pulled. "Hey it worked didn't it, not my fault you all can't come up with a good enough lie." Marisa said as Alice groaned in annoyance.

"She's right. If she hadn't pulled that stunt when she did we would have had a tough time explaining our presence to that man." Patchouli noted with a deadpan tone. "I hate to admit it, but Marisa's big mouth got us out of that one." Mokou said, annoyed as Nitori spoke up. "Actually… this isn't the first time Marisa has pulled something like this." Nitori said as everyone except Marisa and Alice looked at her. "What?" Vaati muttered under her breath as Marisa chuckled. "Yeah, a fancy lie can do you a lot of good, even better when that lie ends up half of a truth." Marisa said with a smirk as groans ensued.

"Well the fact is, we have a place to stay now, so now it's time to get to work. Vaati, you're the strategist, what's the plan?" Cirno said let's Vaati take center stage as everyone else started listening. "This is going to be good." Marisa snarked as Alice rolled her eyes. "You don't become the tactician of an entire nation's army by being stupid Marisa, now listen up." Vaati said to get her attention as she started speaking.

"Meiling, Nitori, Cirno, it's up to you to get jobs and make some money. Nitori can make and sell stuff, Meiling can try the bartender thing." Vaati said before Meiling cut her off. "Great… that again." Meiling said as Vaati sighed. "Look, we need to get enough money to buy out this entire apartment building, then we can use it as more of a base of operations rather than just some hole to hide in." Vaati said as Meiling nodded. "Got it." Meiling said as she crossed her arms over her substantial chest. "Cirno, find a guard detail job or try and take some random odd jobs, just try to make as much money as possible, got it?" Vaati asked kindly as Cirno nodded. "I'm on it sis."

"I'll try to get work at the local hospital as a doctor or something, Patchouli, Marisa, Mokou, you three are the ones in charge of the building, try and make sure we can make it ours." Vaati said as Mokou nodded. "I'm guessing Marisa is the less then legal means of making sure of that?" Mokou noted as Vaati nodded slowly.

"What do I do then?" Alice asked as Vaati turned around. "The Hokage wanted to take to you again, see what he wants, if we can take advantage of it, do it, otherwise try and find a job and start building up your doll supply." Vaati said as Alice nodded. "I'm on it then." Alice said in response.

"So it's settle then?" Vaati asked as everyone nodded. "Let's do it." Nitori said with a nod. "Better than nothing." Patchouli muttered. "It'll work." Mokou said, as Patchouli started taking down the silencing wards. "Let's roll" Marisa said with a smirk as Alice sighed and hit her hand against her face. "Let's take this work by storm." Cirno said with a smile as Meiling nodded with a smirk. "Alright then team. Let's show this world what we've got in store." Vaati said with a smile.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: And that is the sneak peek at book four of Fugere Illusion! Leave a review telling me what you think! Now if you'll excuse me, I got work to do again._


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: I do not own Touhou or Naruto_

 _Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of Fugere Illusion, Tails of Illusion. While I will continue to update this story, it will be at a much slower rate than book three, Fates of Illusion. But regardless, this chapter takes place after a one month time skip. Now then, I know what most of you might be thinking, when does this take place? Well I'll tell you, it takes place before the Uchiha massacre, but after the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi. I actually want to have Hihashi and Fugaku as semi-important characters for now, before the actual Naruto narrative picks up. The Uchiha… and the Hyuuga… this isn't going to end well. Also MASSIVE spoilers for Fugere Illusion Fates of Illusion ahead… you have been warned._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Tail begin!_

Chapter 1

One month later

 _BGM: Naruto OST 1 – Morning_

It had been a month since the arrival of the team in Konoha, and they had all settled into their new life relatively well… expect Marisa, who kept bugging every single ninja that had been sent to try and watch her to hell, even if they tried to evade her sight.

Vaati had gotten a job at the local hospital, treating the injuries of various ninja with the medical knowledge she had. She really wished she had at the very least a heal staff, because it would have made things so much easier. Meiling had found a job as a bartender for a bar that was directly in between the Uchiha district and Hyuuga compound, and was a place visited by both clans often… much to Meiling's annoyance due to the amount of drunken brawls that broke out.

Marisa, Patchouli and Makou had remained, somewhat, at the apartment they were using and currently in the process of working out a price to buy out the building for themselves. Marisa left the building on occasion, usually to try and find some info or try to piss off the ninja tailing her. She had spent years working on both her spells and her archery, her eyes were as good as ever. Mokou had to hide the weapons though, because she had caught an Anbu seeking into the apartment and trying to take her katana. The burns Vaati had to treat for the poor man ended up being free of charge.

Nitori had offered her services around Konoha as a handywoman, working on and fixing things in order to earn money while Cirno had went and practically raided the mission boards for D ranks that genin usually did to earn money. Much to the ire of Jonin instructors and to the relief of genin around the city.

Alice however had had a rather eventful conversation with the Hokage the day after they had set up in the apartment.

 _BGM: Thought Route ~ Resonance of the Synapses – Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_

"What did you want Hokage-sama?" Alice asked after she had stepped into the room. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork before speaking. "You know… it's nice to actually have someone use the door for once." He said as Alice rolled her eyes. "I can understand that, but what did you want?" Alice asked as the Hokage straightened up. "Simple, you're a ninja. I want you to work for the hidden leaf." The Hokage said as Alice raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? You don't think I'm a spy or something. I could be many things, though a ninja is certainly one of them." Alice said as the Hokage nodded.

"I know that, but that's why you are going to be on probation. You'll be under surveillance during missions. I want to make sure you are trustworthy." The Hokage said as Alice sighed. "What's in it for me?" Alice asked as she looked at the Hokage right in the eyes. "Yen, simple as that." The Hokage said as Alice huffed. "You're lucky ryo is what we need, or else your offer would be useless." Alice commented as the Hokage took his turn to glare at her. "Normally I wouldn't care about money, and my loyalty is towards my friends, it's only because of the circumstances that I'll take your offer." Alice said before turning around and walking out of the room. "Good day to you… Old man." Alice said, taking a jab and the Hokage's age.

The Hokage sighed as shook his head. These girls were a mystery that he wanted to get to the bottom of.

From then one Alice had joined the ninja of Konoha, but she remained distant towards all the other ninja and only ever spoke to her friends unless she was required. But what she was doing wasn't important, because a showing of just what Meiling could do was about to go down.

 _BGM: SWR Pre-Battle Theme: Drunk As I Like_

"Hey Meiling! Bring me another!" A chunnin called from his seat in the bar. Meiling looked over at him with a glare. "Are you actually going to pay for your drink this time, or is it going on your tab… again?" Meiling snarked, referring the patron's mile long tab that he had yet to pay. "I'll pay it… eventually." The drunk chunnin said as Meiling groaned. "You tab is extremely long, and if you don't pay it now, I'm not serving you anything." Meiling said, several other ninja all turning towards the commotion that was currently happening.

"Well how much do I owe this time?" The drunk ninja asked, his fingers already going for a kunai to throw at her. The last few bar tenders that had worked at the bar had fallen victim to this guy by trying to get him to pay his tab… But Meiling wasn't some easy target for him.

Meiling put the glass down that she had been rubbing clean, the glass clinking on the wood as she turned towards the ninja. "You owe over five hundred thousand ryo." Meiling said bluntly as the man growled. Already people were waiting for the kunai to go flying.

 _BGM: Naruto OST 1 – Strong and Strike_

"Care to repeat that?" The man said as Meiling looked up at him. "You owe over five hundred thousand yen." Meiling said bluntly. "Wrong answer!" he yelled, quickly pulling out his kunai and tossing it at Meiling.

Meiling moved her head to the side, the kunai sailing past her before she put her hand up, catching the kunai midflight between her fingers, stunning the ninja and the other patrons silent as she spun the kunai between her fingers before tossing it back at the man, the kunai embedding itself in the wood in front of him. "I believe you lost this." Meiling commented as she went back to cleaning the glass.

"You whore! No one tells me what to do!" He yelled at her, causing Meiling to spot as a large amount of Killing intent surged through the bar, focused towards the drunken man. "What did you just call me?" Meiling said dangerously calm, the waiters already going to hide somewhere, knowing this was about to break out into a fight. "A whore! Now bring me my dam drink! I'm an Uchiha and I can have you fired from this place whenever I dam want!" The drunken Uchiha ninja yelled at her.

Meiling quickly turned around, slowly walking towards the man as several other ninja backed away. Most of the Uchihas and the Hyuugas in the bar just watching as she walked up to the drunken man before glaring at him. "Come to apologize whore?" the drunken man sneered as Meiling clutched her hand into a fist. "Get out." Meiling said.

"What was that?" The man asked, confused as Meiling stared at him. "Get out before things get ugly." Meiling said as the man laughed in her face. "Yeah right! What can you do against me! You're just a civilian!" He laughed at her. "You asked for it then." Meiling said as the man stopped laughing. "I asked for wha" _SLAMM!_

The man was sent flying across the bar into a wall as everyone stared at Meiling outstretched fist, which had just impacted the man's face at an extremely high speed. Meiling walking around the counter and into the center of the bar as the man pulled himself out of the wall. "You… bitch!" The man swore as she stumbled onto his feet. "Care to repeat that. Or all you all bark and no fight?" Meiling said calmly, though the amount of killing intent was still staggeringly high.

The Uchiha looked up at her. His eyes having turned red, activating his Sharingan as he growled at her. The man seemingly holding something in his mouth as Meiling watched him carefully. The man suddenly opened his mouth, spitting out a fireball at Meiling, having thought she hadn't seen him prepare it.

He was wrong. Meiling sidestepped the fireball, the flaming bullet slamming against the wooden walls of the bar and starting a fire behind her. Several patrons already leaving to escape the fire as the Uchiha growled at her. "I'll kill you bitch." He proclaimed with a growl as Meiling glared at him. "You'll burn trying." Meiling said as behind her the bar staff ran out, leaving Meiling and the man the only ones left in the burning building as the flames started to burn brighter.

The man quickly formed his hand seals before throwing him palms out. "Fire Release! Great Fireball Technique!" the man shouted, a large ball of fire forming in front of him fueled by his chakra, Meiling watching as the man shot the giant fireball at her. Rolling out of the way the fireball smashed into the bar wall, fueling the blaze as Meiling ran at the man who trying to punch her, missing his drunken swing as Meiling grabbed his arm, bending it with one hand before slamming her other hand into his elbow.

The man yelled in pain as his elbow broke from the force of the punch, he swung his other fist at Meiling as she ducked under it easily before kicking him in the leg, knocking him down to one leg and on his knee as Meiling looked him in the eyes. "You done throwing your little temper tantrum?" Meiling said as the man spit opened his mouth.

The fire bullet slammed into Meiling throwing her back and burning her clothing as she slammed into the bar table, grunted as she got up, putting out the flames on her clothing as the man got back up, his arm hanging limply at his side. "That's what you get bitch." He taunted as Meiling got up, cracking her neck as the flames spread through the building, wooden beams falling into the bar from above while still on fire as Meiling glared at the man. "You're going to pay for this."

"As if! You're going to die!" The man shouted in his drunken rage as Meiling glared at him. "I meant literally! You set the bar on fire!" Meiling shouted at him as the man blinked and looked around at the burning bar. "Damm… I liked this place." He complained as Meiling growled and ran at him, the man only having a second to process that as Meiling slammed her fist into the side of his head, sending him flying towards the door.

The door burst open as the man flew out onto the street, people gasping as Meiling walked out of the burning building, ninja starting to move in to put out the blaze as the patrons who had left the bar milled about, the Hyuugas watching at the drunk Uchiha had his ass handed to him as the Uchihas sighed in disappointment at the man's stupidity.

The man got back up and glared at Meiling in his drunken rage. Meiling getting back into her stance as the building continued to burn behind her. The two stood off for a moment as several ninja decided to jump in, all baring the Uchiha crest and the military police sigil.

"What's going on here?" One of the ninja asked as Meiling dropped her stance at spoke up. "This idiot." Meiling started, pointing at the drunken Uchiha. "Decided not to pay his five hundred thousand ryo tab, which he's apparently had for months. That, and he set the building on fire." Meiling said as the police man turned towards the drunken Uchiha. "She wouldn't get me my fucking drink! The bitch!" He shouted, clearly out of his drunken mind.

"Both of you are going to be brought in for questioning. Come quietly, or things will get ugly." The policeman said as Meiling huffed. "They already have." Meiling said as the policeman glared at her. "Is that a threat?" he asked, holding his hands ready to make a hand sign. "No, that's a fact." She said, pointing at the ninja who was now yelling madly with his broken arm. "You broke his arm?" He asked as Meiling nodded. "He tried to hit me with fireballs, and managed to get me with one." Meiling said as the police man started to lead her away, the drunken ninja having to be knocked out in order to be taken in as the crowd dispersed. 'Looks like I'm going to late tonight. And I'll need to find a new job.' Meiling thought as she walked with the military police.

 _BGM: Simon Blackquill ~ Twisted Samurai – Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies_

Fugaku Uchiha sighed in annoyance as he stared through the one-way glass at the two different prisoners. One was still unconscious, the drunken Uchiha who had apparently caused the incident, and had gotten him involved in this mess, since he was the clan head and the head of the military police, leading to him actually getting involved in the case. The other prisoner was noted as one Meiling Hong, one of the eight refugee's from a destroyed village who the Hokage had put on a watch list due to suspicion.

From what he had been told the ninja had racked up quiet the debt towards the bar where the incident had taken place, and refused to pay it. Since he refused to pay, Meiling had refused to serve him, leading to him calling her a 'whore' and the building being practically flooded with KI. From there it all went downhill as Meiling tried to keep her calm, before she ended up decking the man in the face, leading to them fighting and the building getting set on fire. Now he had to interrogate both of them to get the facts out. He was certain they already had the whole story… but Fugaku wanted more. Like how this girl, who claimed to be a civilian had masterfully dealt with an Uchiha, albeit a drunk one, with nothing more than her fists.

Walking towards the room where Meiling was sitting at an interrogation table Fugaku turned to the policeman next to him. "Watch the proceeding and record everything." Fugaku commanded the man nodding as Fugaku walked into the room.

Meiling turned towards the door when Fugaku walked in and sat down at the table across from her. "Meiling Hong, a pleasure to meet you." Fugaku said Meiling snorting. "And to you as well." Meiling said, no respect in her tone, something Fugaku had expected. "I am Fugaku Uchiha, and I'll be conducting this interrogation, understand." He said as Meiling nodded.

"I want you to tell me how things happened, from your perspective." Fugaku said as Meiling closed her eyes. "I was doing my job like normal. I had been working at the bar for three weeks now, and had dealt with this man several times. He always refused to pay for his drinks, and no one tried to stop him. So I told him no when he asked for another drink without paying. He responded with… derogatory terms." Meiling said as Fugaku nodded. That was exactly as he thought things had gone. "What else?" He asked as Meiling continued.

"I ignored him, but he kept pestering me until he decided to throw a kunai at me. I caught it and threw it back, having it land in front of him before he kept throwing more smartass remarks at me… eventually I got fed up with him and well…" Meiling said, not wanting to go any farther as Fugaku nodded. While she hadn't thrown the first punch, she had thrown the one that had started the fight.

"How long was it between the time he threw the kunai and he threw the punch?" Fugaku asked as Meiling shrugged. "I give it about thirty seconds." Meiling said as Fugaku nodded, knowing that the man outside was recording this. "Why did you punch the man out of the building?" Fugaku asked as Meiling looked up. "Excuse me?" Meiling asked as Fugaku continued.

"You punched him out of the building, which was burning, after he had not only insulted you, but had attacked you. You practically saved him by punching him out of the building. Why?" Fugaku asked as Meiling shrugged. "You think I'm just going kill someone for something as petty as insults and a debt he owes?" Meiling said as Fugaku huffed. "Just tell me why?" Fugaku asked as Meiling sighed. "Because he was drunk. If I had knocked him out inside the building he would have either died, or I would have had to drag him out, giving the fire time to kill us both. So I punched him out." Meiling said as Fugaku nodded, the details being recorded outside.

"Now then… that's the official interrogation done, but now." Fugaku said as he closed his eyes before reopening them, his Sharingan active. "You are going to tell me how you, a civilian, beat an Uchiha who had been using his Sharingan." Fugaku said in a threatening tone as Meiling stared at him completely unfazed. "I punched him, simple as that." Meiling said, completely uncaring as to his red eyes.

"There must be more. Even a drunken Uchiha should not have lost to something as simple as a few punches, what techniques did you use, do you have a Kekkei Genkai? Or something else." Fugaku said, wanted to get the information out of her to protect his clan from it in the future. "Pushups, sit ups, and plenty of juice." Meiling snarked as Fugaku glared at her. "I doubt that. There is no way you can be a Taijutsu master. You're just a civilian." Fugaku said as Meiling scoffed. "Something funny?" Fugaku asked as Meiling smirked.

"What makes you think I was using ninja techniques. Because I'm sure as hell not a ninja." Meiling said as Fugaku glared at her. "Then what do you use." Fugaku asked. "Simple, Martial arts." Meiling said as Fugaku glared at her. "Specify." He said. "Judo, kickboxing, wrestling, Jiu-jitsu, Aikido. The list goes on." Meiling said as Fugaku stared at her. "What?" Meiling asked. "How many disciplines and forms do you know…" Fugaku asked as Meiling shrugged. "About a hundred and twenty-eight different styles… give or take a dozen." Meiling said as Fugaku stared at her. "Mastered or known." He said. "Mastered." Meiling said without missing a beat.

Fugaku simply stared at her and simply let the implications of what she had just said run through his head. This girl had basically stated she knew more forms of Taijutsu then he knew even existed, since last time he checked, there was only one form per hidden village, maxing out at about thirty forms that he knew of. "Can you teach these disciplines?" Fugaku asked as Meiling shrugged. "You think I couldn't'?" Meiling responded as Fugaku growled at her. "I have a deal for you then." Fugaku said as Meiling closed her eyes.

"Not interested." She said as Fugaku stared at her. "What?" he asked as Meiling looked up at him. "I've heard rumors about your crazy eyeballs, that you can copy anything just by seeing it. I don't like that. You don't work for your power. Call it something of a peeve that none of us like those who are simply born with power, rather than work for it." Meiling said as she stood up. "I may be a martial arts prodigy, but I had to work hard to master each and every one of my disciplines. So if you think I'm just going to show them off to you for everyone in your stupid clan to take advantage of, you have another thing coming." Meiling said as Fugaku glared at her.

"I could have you arrested fully, one for assaulting a clan member. You would never see the light of day again." Fugaku said as Meiling huffed. "Then let me counter your deal,, with one of my own." Meiling said as Fugaku glared. "I'm listening." He said as Meiling stood up. "Fight me. You win I do what you want, I win, I get compensation for what happened at the bar. About fifty million ryo." Meiling said as Fugaku glared at her. She thought she could beat him?

"I'll take your deal, Meiling Hong… we'll battle in the Uchiha training grounds." Fuguku said as Meiling smirked. "You think I'm stupid." Meiling said as she pointed at the mirror on the wall, which was one way glass. "You're going to have who ever's outside that window run off and have your clan hide around the train grounds to copy my styles when we fight. And probably to jump me if I win. We fight alone, the only witness a judge witnesses, just you. And me." Meiling said as Fugaku glared at her, having seen through his plan easily. "Fine. Name you're battle ground." Fugaku said as Meiling shrugged. "One of the normal training grounds I guess, somewhere that hopefully can be easily fixed." Meiling said as Fugaku glared at her. "Fine then, follow me." Fugaku said as he got up and walked to the door, leading Meiling out of the room before looking at the guard with a knowing glance. No matter how this went, at least some of her techniques would be given up. For the glory of his clan.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem 8 Remastered – 54 Combat Preperation_

"So Meiling got arrested? How?" Marisa asked, confused as everyone in the room stared at her. "She was doing her normal job at the bar when someone got snide with her. Just guess how that ended." Mokou claimed as Nitori looked at her. "Then who blew up the bar, her or the guy who messed with her?" Nitori asked as Mokou shrugged. "It was a member of the Uchiha clan that did it. Meiling got arrested by the military police for her involvement." Alice reported as Patchouli looked at her. "Where is she now?" Patchouli asked as Alice was about to speak up. "Probably the Uchiha district." Vaati said, speaking up before continuing. "Fugaku Uchiha is the head of the military police, which is centered in the Uchiha district." Vaati said.

"And you know that how?" Marisa asked as Vaati frowned. "I'm a doctor at the largest hospital in the city, Fugaku Uchiha has medical records there that I can look at, not only that he is practically every Uchiha's family tree. Which all look pretty much the same I might add." Vaati said as Cirno spoke up. "So how do we save her?" Cirno asked as Mokou looked out the window and down in the street. "Uh… girls?" Mokou said as everyone turned to her. "Meiling's out there with some guy, they're heading towards one of the training grounds." Mokou pointed out as the girls crowded the window and looked out. "Well, then! Let's go!" Marisa shouted, preparing to run out the door, ripping her hat off her head and reaching in for her Yumi as everyone else ran after her except Vaati. "You all do that… I wouldn't catch up any time soon." Vaati muttered as she stared out the window, watching as everyone ran after them and through the crowds in the streets. "Just don't do anything stupid." Vaati muttered as she sat and waited.

 _BGM: Naruto – Kokuten_

Meiling and Fugaku stood off against each other in the field. All around them it was empty, except for some trees that were off to the side… which had Uchiha ninja in them with their Sharingans ready. "You're move Fugaku." Meiling said as she got into her stance, Fugaku's own Sharingan recording it with absolute precision. He would have to be careful, win the fight to early and his ninja wouldn't learn anything, but try to draw it out and the girl would know something was up. He had to push her to her limit to get everything he could out of her in this fight. He was assured of his victory, but what he didn't know, was that Meiling intended to win, even if she had to pull off something out of the norm to do it.

The 'only' ninja Fugaku had brought with him raised his arms, ready to signal the fight before throwing them down, signaling the start of the fight. Fugaku opened by throwing three shuriken at once before jumping high and making hand seals to follow up with a great fireball jutsu. Meiling was quick to respond, grabbing all threw shuriken out of the air with expert skill before quickly tossing them back at Fugaku and running along the ground towards him.

Fugaku completed his hand seals, the fireball forming in front of him as he sent it flying at Meiling before dropping from the air, to land an engage her in combat. Meiling simply ran under the great fireball, running towards Fugaku as he landed. Fugaku landed on the ground and swung his fist in a feint, but tried to sweep Meiling from under, only for Meiling to catch his feint, grabbing his arm and tossing him over her shoulder onto the ground before grabbing him by the shoulders and smirking. "Copy this!" Meiling shouted as she skidded back a few inches before swinging at Fugaku as he raised his arms to block.

Meiling's first swing impacted his arms hard, even with the armor from this uniform protecting him he could still feel the force cracking his bones as Meiling swung again with even more power, cracking even more bone before sweeping under him, knocking him over before chopping downwards on his broken guard, catching him in the stomach and causing him to gasp in pain from the sheer force of the swing, slamming him straight into the ground and leaving him in a small crater as Meiling slowly walked away. "If that's all you've got, you'll never stand a chance… or are you not even trying, thinking that you'll win just because of your magic eyeballs?" Meiling asked as Fugaku slowly stood up, nursing his stomach with his cracked arm. "How? How are you this strong and this fast?" Fugaku asked in pain as he fully got to his feet.

"Hard work and practice… you should try it sometime instead of just relying on your magic eyeballs." Meiling taunted as Fugaku wince in pain. "And by the way… I noticed your little group in the tree. That's why I didn't use anything but simple jabs, a throw and a chop." Meiling said, looking up at the trees as the ninja in them practically face faulted. "Would anyone else care to try their luck?" Meiling asked as Fugaku pointed his finger at her. "Show me… at least one." He commanded as Meiling smirked. "Then I'll give you one you'll never be able to copy." Meiling said as she slowly walked towards him. A frown on her face as Fugaku braced himself.

"Chi Sign!" Meiling shouted as she slammed her foot into the ground, a shockwave a rainbow energy managing to lift Fugaku a few inches off the ground shaking the ground. "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!" Meiling finished as she propelled herself straight at Fugaku, kicking him at an upward angle in the back as she traveled upward herself.

Fugaku gasped in pain as he felt his spine nearly snap from the force of the kick as he was sent flying skyward, Meiling landing safely on the ground as Fugaku crashed towards the ground, but not before Meiling smirked. "Chi Sign! Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" Meiling shouted as a red energy surrounded her before dying away, Meiling almost glowing red for a moment as Fugaku fell right towards the ground, about to slam right into it as time seemed to slow down with Meiling's final technique. "Fiery Attack!" Meiling shouted as she slammed her foot into the ground once more as Fugaku almost landed, knocking him back up a few inches by the sheer force as Meiling spun around and slammed her shoulder into him, an explosion of colorful energy being given off as Fugaku spun back up into the air a few feet as Meiling pulled her fist back, covering it in rainbow light. "Roc Killing Fist!" Meiling shouted as Fugaku dropped right down towards her again, Meiling slamming her fist straight into his back as an explosion of rainbow energy rang out, blowing trees back as Fugaku gasped in pure pain, unable to make sound from how much pain he was in before being sent flying skyward as Meiling stopped glowing red and watched as he soared skyward, the Uchiha ninja rocketing out of the trees to save their clan leader as he fell back towards the ground.

Meiling watched as they caught him, the man now crippled due to Meiling having shattered his spine with that last punch. But even through the immense pain, he was still conscious. "How… How are you this strong?" Fugaku asked as Meiling closed her eyes before turning away to start walking. "I told you… I trained, and I trained some more. I perfected my power through years of practice… and that's something a magical eyeball can't do for you. And it's something you will never beat." Meiling said as she started walking away. "I expect my money in the mail by next week." Meiling said as the Uchiha ninja started making hand seals to attack her with.

An arrow of green light then flew from the trees, slamming into one of the ninja and knocking him out as a shuriken flew into the side of another, the poison on the blade causing him to pass out as two girls, one with white hair and one with blue hair ran from the trees with swords already swinging, slamming them into the other two ninja without killing them thankfully as Fugaku looked up from his position in the dirt.

"You… you're the refugees." Fugaku said as they looked down at him. "Yeah… we are. We're also the strongest our village had to offer." Marisa said as she walked up, holding something she had held onto for nearly a year now. The Fuijin Yumi, the previous weapon of Takumi from Hoshido. "Then… tell me… Who are you truly?" Fugaku asked as the others walked out of the forest and surrounded him. "We're all heroes, you've never heard of us because we aren't from around here." Marisa said with a smirk as She turned to everyone. "Shall we put on a show?" Marisa asked as Everyone shrugged, except Patchouli. "You know this is going to give us away right?" Patchouli said as Marisa nodded. "You think I don't? But do you think I care?" Marisa asked as Patchouli sighed. "Fine, do as you wish." Patchouli said as Marisa smirked. "Cirno, get Vaati for this." Marisa said as Cirno nodded, running away to go get her sister as Fugaku just stared up from the ground. "The doctor?" Fugaku asked, having heard reports from his men who had gone to the hospital about her. "Yeah, she's got more to her then meets the eye." Marisa said with a smirk as Fugaku groaned in pain. "And I think she'll be able to help you…" Marisa said with a nervous chuckle as Meiling rolled her eyes.

 _BGM: Adventures of scarlet curiosity – 13_

"Alright, we're back!" Cirno shouted as she ran into the clearing with Vaati behind her, panting from how tired she was. "Please… give me… a minute…" Vaati complained as Fugaku just looked up from the dirt. He was still very annoyed, but at this point he had been laying here so long that he could barely feel his shattered spine and broken arm. "Come on! We were going to do the introduction!" Marisa complained as Vaati stuck her finger up while she panted. "Alright… Alright… Just let me catch my breath…" Vaati complained before standing up and holding her chest. "Are we ready?" Marisa asked as Fugaku rolled his eyes in the crater he was in, the other ninja around him still knocked out from earlier. "I'm not getting any younger here." Fugaku complained as Marisa rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Let's do this!" Marisa said with a smile as She pointed at Patchouli.

"I am Patchouli Knowledge. Mage of the Seven Elements." Patchouli said quietly as she closed her eyes, seven different orbs floating around her for a moment before disappearing. "Meiling Hong. The Gate Guardian." Meiling said as she slammed her fist into her palm, a small shockwave of air coming from the motion as Nitori spoke next. "Nitori Kawashiro, I'm just the Inventor." Nitori said with pride in her voice as Marisa frowned. "Alice Matrigold. The Seven Colored Puppeteer." Alice said next, twirling a kunai in her hand before throwing it up and catching it. "Mokou Fujiwara, the Phoenix Samurai." Mokou said, holding her sheathed sword out in front of her before putting it back on her hip. "Vaati Star, Sage of Life." Vaati said, holding her hand out as a small orb floated above it, a tiny flower sprouting in it before being crushed by gravity within the orb. "Cirno Star! The Vanguard of Ice!" Cirno shouted as she spun her sword in her hand before planting it in the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm Marisa Kirisame, and I am your worst nightmare." Marisa said with a creepy smile as Fugaku's eye twitched. These girls were all insane. "By the way, you tell anyone about this, we will know… and we will kill you." Marisa said quietly. 'Yeah… insane.' Fugaku thought, but he wasn't stupid, that Meiling girl had handled him easily, and he had no ideas what the others could do, though Marisa seemed to be something of a leader among them.

"Alright, that's done. Vaati heal his sorry ass." Marisa said, pointing at Fugaku as Vaati sighed. "You really need to get yourself together Marisa." Vaati complained as Marisa smirked. "Just hold still for a moment." Vaati said as she pulled a staff off her back and waved it over Fugaku, the staff flashing blue before healing him.

Fugaku then sat up, thankful his spine had been healed. "Ok… thanks for that." Fugaku muttered, glad he wouldn't be benched because of the injuries Meiling had inflicted on him. "This is the only warning you're going to get, so listen well. Reveal any of this to anyone, and you die. A very painful and horrible death." Meiling said, annoyed as Fugaku nodded, begrudgingly accepting the fact that she was clearly stronger then him by several leagues. "What did you even do to him?" Patchouli asked as Meiling shrugged sheepishly. "Fiery attack, Roc Killing Fist." Meiling said as Patchouli face palmed. "You know that you are only supposed to use that on gods right?" Patchouli asked as Meiling nodded. "I only used five percent power alright. He's alive… though I shattered his spine." Meiling admitted as Fugaku was quickly thankful she had held back.

"Can we go now? This is getting stupid." Mokou said. "Fine! We'll go." Marisa said, starting to walk away as she quickly turned to Fugaku. "Remember Fugaku, say anything… and you won't live to regret it." Marisa said as she walked away, the others following her as Fugaku looked at the Uchiha around him. "I think I may have found someone I hate more than Hihashi…" Fugaku muttered as he went to go get a medic nin to pick up his knocked out ninjas.

 _BGM: Stardust Hero_

Marisa smiled as she walked back into the apartment, having put the Fuijin Yumi away in her hat as the others all followed her in. "Great job Marisa, and you as well Meiling, you just blew our cover." Alice chided them as Meiling rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to teach his clan everything I knew about martial arts… which is a lot." Meiling said with a glare as Alice face palmed. "Leave them Alice, we just need to work hard enough the get the money to own this building, then it won't matter if we get revealed or not." Mokou said as she fingered her katana.

"Here's what I don't get." Cirno said, completely changing the subject as everyone turned towards the fairy. "We're all under surveillance right? Then how come the ninja tailing us didn't do anything when we had Fugaku nearly dead in front of us." Cirno said pointing out a very good point as everyone, even Marisa looked up in shocked with one word in mind. "Shit."

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Shit indeed! This isn't good for our heroes is it? They've pretty much been busted by this stunt, and all because of a drunken Uchiha and Meiling's temper! Leave a review below telling me what you all think, and what you think is going to happen next!_


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: I do not own Naruto or Touhou Project_

 _I got Word back. Simple as that. Not much else to say other than enjoy this chapter. Because after what happened last time, well good f**king luck to them. Also again, spoiler warning for Fugere Illusion: Fates of Illusion. If you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read on. Seriously don't, this chapter is extremely spoiler heavy._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Tail begin!_

Chapter 2

Big problems

 _BGM: Ultimate Secrets – Naruto OST 3_

"Alright… let's get to work." Marisa said, clapping her hands together as she pulled her hat back off her head, pulling the Fujin out and slowly pulling Nitori's armor out. "How is that going to help?" Mokou complained as Nitori walked over to Marisa and helped pull her suit out of Marisa's hat. "We're going to defend this place with all we got. I assume we have at best an hour before ninjas come knocking on our doors. There is eight of us and I have no idea many of them, so we'll have two people to a room." Marisa said, taking charge.

"Great, do we get any input?" Meiling complained as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, what you get is Vaati tell you where you need to go, because we don't have time for arguing." Marisa with a glare at Meiling as she put her hand on Nitori's shoulder after they had pulled her armor out. "Me and Nitori are going to cover the front door. Vaati, I'll leave the rest of the planning to you." Marisa said as Vaati put her hands up. "You think 'm qualified for that?" She asked sheepishly with a wince. "Vaati… you and Cirno led Nohr's army to defend against Hoshido, and Walhart, and Anankos, if anyone is qualified it's you two." Patchouli pointed out as Vaati sighed.

"Me and Patchouli are going to cover this room then. We've basically mission control up here, but we can defend ourselves. Do you have any telepathy spells Patchy?" Vaati asked as Patchouli nodded. "Think you can set up a network between the eight of us?" Vaati asked again. "Is Marisa a thieving rat?" Patchouli responded sarcastically. "BORROWER!" Marisa yelled from downstairs, eliciting an eye roll from Patchouli in response.

"Cirno and Mokou are going to cover the main room, each covering a window, understand?" Vaati asked as Cirno and Mokou nodded, Mokou fingering her katana as Cirno smirked and pull her hand on Alondite's hilt. "Alright… That leaves Meiling and Alice. If anyone gets in you either turn them away or knock them out, got it?" Vaati said. "Simple enough, these guys aren't that good at staying hidden." Meiling responded as Alice huffed. "They can claim to be ninja all they want, from what I've seen they try to get everything done through flashy explosions." Alice said as everyone looked at her strangely. "You know that's what we do right?" Cirno asked out loud the question on everyone's mind.

"I know that… but we have the excuse of not being ninja, you know? STEALTH warriors?" Alice pointed out as Mokou smirked. "She has a point there." Mokou said. "But… you're a ninja." Cirno said, confused as Alice sighed. "Forget it Cirno, you wouldn't understand." Alice said as Cirno huffed, annoyed. "Please don't fight! We don't have time!" Vaati yelled at them, trying to keep some semblance of peace between the group as they left the room. "The mission begins now then…" Patchouli said as she and Vaati were the last ones left in the room. "Yeah… let's hope all goes well for us." Vaati muttered as Patchouli put up the silencing wards for the room as she started reciting the spell for the telepathy network.

 _BGM: Sarutobi – Naruto OST 3_

"Is everything ready for the mission?" the Hokage asked as the ANBU in front of him nodded. "The ANBU are in position and the Military police are joining in on the operations. Apprehension of the A-ranked criminals will begin shortly." The ANBU reported as the Hokage nodded. "Any new information then? I doubt they are just going to let us just arrest them." The Hokage asked as the ANBU gave him a strange look, even with the mask on. "At best we know they are prepared for us. No one has managed to get into the building yet. Our information could be better, but they've boarded up the windows and are hunkered down inside the building." He said as the Hokage nodded.

"Give the order to move in, and do it quietly. The civilians are still restless from the Kyuubi attack, another incident is the last thing we need." He said as the ANBU nodded, leaving the room silently as the Hokage put his arms on the table and held them up before locking his hands and thinking. 'I let them in… they've been here for a month and yet they didn't try to do anything other than get jobs… This only happened because Fugaku thought it would be a bright idea to arrest one of them illegally and then get arrogant, I'll have to talk to him later.' The Hokage thought as he looked down at the report on what his ANBU had heard from Marisa during her boasting to Fugaku when they had him at their mercy.

'They are not normal that for sure. I've put all of them at A rank only because Fugaku is A rank and while that Meiling girl was the one to beat him… and she wasn't even winded. Are they even higher? Did I just send my entire ANBU force into the jaws of death to capture eight girls who would still be doing their jobs if Fugaku didn't muck this up?' The Hokage thought as he shook his head. 'Nonsense, none of them are even in the bingo books, let alone actual ninja, except Alice. They can't all be that good… can they?' The Hokage thought once more. "I really hope I'm just paranoid for once… but I doubt it." He said before standing up and sighing. He would have to get ready.

 _BGM: Heavy Violence – Naruto OST 3_

"Give the order to move in." An ANBU said as his captain looked at him. "Hokage's orders?" he asked as the ANBU nodded. "Understood. All Squads move in. Quietly." The ANBU captain said as he and the other ANBU all vanished from sight. Down in the street the Military police had evacuated the street of any civilians, leaving them to start to batter the front door down.

"Earth Release! Bullet Rock Technique!" One of the military police ninja shouted as a large rock floated behind him for a moment before rocketing towards the door of the building, slamming into the door and knocking it down.

Inside the building all was dark and there was a simple overturned table in the middle of the hallway. "Come out with your hands up! You are under arrest!" the policeman shouted as he held a shuriken in his hand.

A strange sound came from the corridor just as the table glowed from behind. The ninja ducking out of the way suddenly as the table was sent flying out of the building through the front door, quickly looking at the table before he and many of the other policemen looked at the inside hallway.

Marisa was standing there with the Fuijin in hand, lit up with a bright blue bowstring and a blue arrow in it with a smirk on her face. Next to her was what seemed to be a metal person, the metal of it pure black with glowing blue lines all connected to a blue light in its chest. "How you doing?" Marisa asked with a smirk before letting her arrow fly at the ninja inside their building.

The ninja tried to jump out of the way, and succeeded, only to get nailed by a second arrow Marisa fired right after the first, aim where he was jumping towards. The man was flung out of the building as Nitori walked forward. The military police started moving in, only to stop as Nitori in full armor stood in front of them. "You sure as hell shouldn't have come here." Said a distorted voice from the armor as it's palms lit up, the suit thrusting them forward with two large blasts that flung the policemen out of the building as Nitori exited herself, getting in the middle of the street with her suit on as the Military police surrounded her.

Inside Marisa had her eyes trained on the door, but her ears trained on everything else. Holding back the bowstring of light on the Fuijin she waited a second as she continued to watch the hallway. A very small sound emanated behind her and she whipped around, letting go of her arrow just as she turned around.

The ANBU that had tried to sneak up on her was sent flying down the hallway and into the living room, where Cirno and Mokou were, who had been watching the windows when the ANBU was sent flying into the room. Cirno whipped around in confusion, Alondite already in her hand ready to cut someone as Mokou casually turned her neck and looked at the knocked out ANBU before huffing and going back to staring at the boarded up window.

Upstairs Alice and Meiling were outside the room Patchouli and Vaati were in. Meiling was leaning against the wall with a bored expression as Alice watched the walls, as if thinking they had eyes or something. Outside the sounds of lasers and screaming did nothing to drawn their attention. "Anything?" Meiling asked bored as Alice shook her head as a no. "Dammit… I had my fun and now I don't get." Meiling said just before Alice cut her off by throwing a kunai at the wall beside her, forcing the ANBU that had been hiding there to reveal himself to avoid getting killed. "any…" Meiling said as the ANBU threw an array of shuriken at Alice, who caught two of them and tossed them back before making a small dash at the ANBU and kicking him in the chin. "fun… never mind." Meiling said with a few blinks as Alice huffed. "Amateur." She muttered as Meiling rolled her eyes and continued leaning against the wall.

Outside Nitori had one of the military police in her grasp, literally. Lifting the guy up by the chin she then tossed him into a nearby building with a crash, the sound of breaking wood and glass evident to the pain he was going to be in later. "Who's next?" She asked, her voice still distorted by her helmet as the military police continued to surround her. "Fire Style!" Several shouted before making their hand seals, eyes glowing red. "Great Fire Ball jutsu!" The Uchihas in the military police shouted as four large fireballs shot at Nitori, which while her mask didn't allow much expression, inside her suit Nitori's eyes had gone blank for a moment. "Aw… nuts…" Nitori muttered as she spun around, placing her hands together and blasting the fireballs with energy as they merged together into one large fireball.

Why she was worried she didn't know because the fireball instantly dissipated as soon as the energy hit it, blasting a huge hole in it before slamming into one of the military police and sending him flying into a building. "Ok… who's next?" Nitori asked as she stood back up straight, cracking her knuckles, or at least attempting to, just managing to make a loud screeching sound from the metal that had several of the men holding their ears as Nitori grinned sheepishly under her mask as she balled her hands into fists.

 _BGM: Fragmented Memories [Soundtrack] – With Evil Intentions_

Back inside Cirno was still wary as Marisa watched the hallway… or rather as Marisa watched Nitori kick the crap out of the Military police. "Do we even need to be here?" Mokou asked vocally, still facing the boarded up window as Marisa spoke back. "No idea… but there is probably ninja in the house by now." Marisa said as Cirno's hand shot up beside her, someone choking as she grabbed them by the neck.

In her hand was an ANBU with a tiger mask, who was struggling to pull her hand off his throat as Mokou spoke. "Don't bother, she treats bending metal and cutting through rock as an exercise. You aren't getting out of her grasp." Mokou said as the ANBU continued struggling as Cirno looked up at him. "I could squeeze harder you know?" She suggested as the ANBU kept struggling. "Just knock him out." Marisa complained, even though she was still watching the show outside of Nitori currently sending military police flying into each other with ease.

Cirno simply rolled her eyes and squeezed a little harder, the ANBU choking before falling slack in her hand, allowing her to drop him as he unceremoniously dropped to the ground in a heap. "He's alive right?" Mokou asked as Cirno looked down before shrugging with a sheepish grin, Mokou simply face palming and sighing before shaking her head. "Dammit Cirno…" Mokou muttered as several ANBU suddenly tried to assault them.

Cirno ducked as Several kunai flew over her head, Mokou moving her head to the side as a bullet of water and oil flew past her head before slamming into the boarded window, followed by a fire bullet hitting the oil with a small explosion. Mokou slid back a little bit from the blast but was unharmed as Cirno looked around, trying to find the ANBU as Mokou face palmed again before whispering to Cirno. "Cirno, you have the power to make ice, freeze the dam room." Mokou complained as Cirno blinked and made a "o" sound, snapping her fingers as the room flash froze, several ANBU suddenly falling from the ceiling frozen in ice as others dropped to the ground, frozen as well.

"You forgot you could make ice?" Marisa shouted from the hallway as the sounds of someone choking reached Mokou and Cirno's ears. "You try spending almost twenty years using nothing but a sword and then try say that!" Cirno shot back, annoyed as Marisa as Mokou rolled her eyes. "I spent a couple years without my magic and I lived with it." Marisa said as she blasted the man she had been holding down with her hands in the face with a magic missile, knocking him out. "I still use and abuse my powers. All of them." Marisa said with a smirk as she turned around all looked back at Nitori's fight, if it could even be called that.

At this point most of the military police had been knocked out by Nitori, who was still wearing her helmet as she walked inside. "Done." Nitori said with her distorted voice, but the glee at her success was evident.

Suddenly an ANBU was thrown down the stairs with a yelp as Meiling followed him down before holding her arms over his neck and pushing down, knocking the ANBU out as Alice walked downstairs, a pile of ANBU falling after her as she sidestepped them. "You've been busy." Marisa commented as Alice shrugged. "Not my fault they got in the way." Alice said as Meiling threw the guy she had knocked out onto the pile, which groaned from pain. "Ok… that should be all of them." Cirno said with a smile as Mokou took a quick look around. "Did… any of them have a dog mask?" Mokou asked everyone looked at her strange except Marisa. "No… none of them did." Marisa said as she blinked before running upstairs and throwing the door to the room Patchouli and Vaati were in open.

 _BGM: Naruto OST 1 – Bad Situation_

The instant she had opened the door someone spoke. "Don't move." Dog said as he held a kunai to Patchouli's throat, Vaati laying unconscious on the ground as Marisa held the Fuijin Yumi, an arrow ready as Dog pressed the kunai deeper into Patchouli's throat, drawing a little bit of blood. "Don't… I need my… windpipe…" Patchouli muttered, more concerned about being unable to breath then the threat to her life. "Let her go." Marisa said with a glare as Dog simply stared at her. "You are all coming will me. T&I will be enjoying your visit." Dog said as Marisa scowled. "We just kicked the ass of everyone that's been thrown at us, what makes you think you'll be any different?" Marisa asked as she pointed the Fuijin directly at Dog's head.

"Move and she dies… both of them die." Dog said as Marisa looked at took a quickly glance at Vaati's back, where an explosive tag lay ready to be detonated. "Put down the bow… and come quietly." Dog said as Marisa scowled before smirking and chuckling as she lowered the Fuijin Yumi. "What's so funny?" Dog asked as Marisa raised her head and tilted it to the side with a smirk that wouldn't have sent lesser men running for the hills. "What makes you think you've won?" Marisa asked?

Before Dog could respond a hand shot from below, grabbing Dog's foot through the floor and pulling him down as the kunai flew away from his hand and Patchouli dropped to the floor, Marisa running over and helping her up as they looked down the hole. Everyone else was standing around dog as he tried to get up, only to find Alice's kunai, Cirno's sword, Nitori's glowing hand, and Meiling's fist a few inches away from his mask. "That's why we've won." Marisa said with a cocky grin as Vaati coughed. "Great… timing…" she coughed out before passing out again.

"Fugaku better pay up after this, because I am not paying for this mess." Mokou said as everyone rolled their eyes. "You don't have any money, and none of us want to pay it." Alice pointed out as Mokou shrugged. "So… what do we do with him?" Marisa asked as Dog looked at everyone around him. "I wanta see his face!" Cirno said excitedly as Dog looked at her. "You'll regret that decision." He said as warning as Mokou smirked. "Yeah… no." Mokou said as she reached for his mask and ripped it off.

Dog's lower face was obscured by his muffle mask, but the Sharingan in his eye was more than enough for him at the moment. "Lightning Beast Running Technique." Dog said as a wolf of electricity shot up from around him, forcing everyone but Mokou back as it shot skyward and through the roof, Dog getting up and practically bouncing up through the building, and grabbing Vaati on the way up as he shot out of the roof.

"I… was not expecting that." Alice said as blinked, Mokou huffing with a smirk as Cirno practically fumed before running out of the hole that used to be the front door to try and follow Dog. "Should we help her?" Nitori asked as she took her helmet off. "Leave her, get to work on typing up all the policemen and ninjas, they may have Vaati, but we have their military." Mokou said as Alice pulled a coil of rope from her belt. "We are going to need a lot more rope." Marisa said as Patchouli sighed. "Great…" she muttered.

 _BGM: xi-on – Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World_

"GET BACK HERE!" Cirno yelled as she ran after Dog, who was carrying Vaati over his shoulder with one hand and covering his Sharingan with the other to prevent it from activating. He just kept running from rooftop to rooftop to try and get away from Cirno as she started to pull a certain sword off her back.

The purple flames ignited as Siegfried was pulled from its sheath once more, Cirno stopping for a moment as she easily hefted the blade of holy darkness and took aim at Dog. However, she quickly changed her aim, going for the rooftop she knew he was about to jump to. The flames surged as the beam of darkness fired from Siegfried, ready to rend whatever it was pointed at asunder.

Several shuriken lit on fire flew at the dark beam, slamming against it with full force as Cirno turned her head, the beam dissipating as Dog landed safely on the roof he had jumped to before turning to look at who had stopped him from getting blasted.

On a nearby roof was an Anbu with a strange mask. The face was like that of a cat, but the ears of the mask were colored red and there was a large rid triangle starting upside down from the top of the mask to just a little bit above the middle of the mask's eyes. "Cat!" Dog shouted as Cat turned to him. "Get moving Dog, I'll handle this." Cat said as he turned to Cirno who growled as she tried to run after Dog, only for Cat to jump down and land in front of her.

"I will not allow you to take our prisoner." Cat said as he stood in front of Cirno, practically motionless as Cirno growled. "As if! I'll save my sister! No matter what!" Cirno shouted as Cat felt a tinge of sympathy for her. He knew what it was like to have a family member to want to protect, but now was not time for sympathies, now was the time for action. "I am sorry… but you will lose this fight." Cat said as Cirno held Siegfried in one hand, ready to use it in her rage. "No I dam won't! I'm Cirno Star, general of Nohr! And I sure as hell ain't going to lose to anyone!" Cirno shouted in her rage, not realizing what she had just said as Cat filed that info away. 'General… I'll report it later, but I can't take her lightly then.' Cat thought as he got ready for battle.

 _BGM:_ _Naruto: Sasuke vs Itachi battle theme (Unreleased track sadly.)_

Neither combatant spoke as Cirno ran at Cat, already swinging Siegfried at Cat as he stood still. A flash of light alerted Cirno as the sword on Cat's back was drawn, blocking Siegfried, but only barely, the katana was already cracking under the strain of just trying to contend with the flames of the blade. Cirno pushed harder, Cat being forced to pull away as his sword snapped, metal shards flying everywhere as Cirno let Siegfried drop to the dirt for a moment as she held it in one hand.

"Such strength… befitting of a general." Cat commented as Cirno glared at him. "I'm more than just strength." Cirno said as she raised Siegfried and leveled it with Cat, a dark of darkness flying out as Cat jumped out of the way, throwing a large amount of shuriken at Cirno as she swung of Siegfried in diagonally, a wave of darkness flying out instead of a razor wind as she kept slashing rapidly with the heavy broadsword with speed more befitting of a small knife.

Cat was forced to jump to the rooftops as the waves of darkness practically obliterated the street of Konoha, parts of the buildings being torn away as large gashes from where the waves had landed covered the dirt, the practically burnt remains of the shuriken he had thrown littering the streets, each one having gotten a wave of dark energy to call its own. "Such power…" Cat noted, doubting at this point even he could do more than stall this girl. 'Recon and stalling are the priorities now, beating is impossible.' Cat decided as he jumped back down to the street. The more he could force her to perform, the better his knowledge on her for later. The fact she was currently enraged by her sister's kidnapping would be helpful to pry info out of her loose mouth.

"Seems you've got quite a dark power there." Cat commented as Cirno scowled. "Siegfried is my ally, and my gift. I only use it when I need to… and RIGHT NOW I'M PISSED!" Cirno swore as she ran at Cat, swinging at him as he deftly dodged out of the way, Siegfried continuing it's arc and about to hit the side of a building, only to stop as Cirno stopped herself from hitting the building and getting her sword stuck, pulling back and slashing at Cat with a razor wind of darkness, Cat dodging out of the way.

"What technique is that; I've never seen something like it." Cat commented as Cirno growled. "You'd never be able to perform the razor wind! Only me and my teacher can!" Cirno shouted as she demonstrated it again by sending another at Cat, this time aiming one at him currently and one where she thought he was going to go.

Cat noticed both and was quick to change his course, rolling under the first razor wind instead of jumping. He was impressed, she had accurately guess where he would have jumped normally, but that was also a threat, because even under her rage she still had a clear sense of battle.

"Is that all you have?" Cat asked, trying to sound calm and unconcerned as Cirno growled at him. "FAR FROM IT ASSHOLE!" She shouted as she slammed her free hand into the ground. What happened next caught Cat off guard.

Ice. Ice formed everywhere around him and Cirno. A practical cage of ice that was freezing cold, forget freezing, beyond freezing at least. It only took a second before he was unable to stop himself from shivering uncontrollably from the cold. "I don't use this often… in fact it's the first time I've tried admittedly. BUT YOU'LL HAVE THE HONNOR OF BEING MY FIRST ICE AGE VICTIM!" Cirno shouted in rage as she snapped her finger, not even shivering from the extreme cold as spikes of ice shot from the walls of ice, Cat barely dodging out of the way and bouncing off the slippery ice as Cirno ran across it towards him like it was dirt.

Cat nearly landed in front of her as she swung Siegfried again, the sword's purple flames the only heat source in the ice cage as Cat dodged backwards, barely able to get away from the edge of the sword as it flew by him, thankfully without a razor wind as Cirno smirked, her free fist flying at his face as Cat brought up his arms to try and lessen the blow.

There was a sickening crack as Cat felt all the bones in his left arm shatter and the right arm crack from the force of the punch, Cat being sent flying out of the ice cage, shattering the wall as he was sent sprawling into the dirt, slowly standing up as Cirno ran out, the ice cage falling to pieces behind her as Cat jumped up to the rooftop to avoid getting anywhere near her. "Come back here coward!" Cirno shouted as Cat's mask betrayed no emotion. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Cat said as Cirno took a quick look around her feet, her eyes going wide for a second at the explosive tags under her feet. "Goodbye." Cat said as he started running, the tags detonating as Cat ran for the Hokage's office, where Dog should have been with their prisoner as the black smoke from the tags blew up behind him.

A loud shout of rage behind him alerted him to something. Cat quickly turning around as the burning form of Cirno flew at him, shocked as smoke blew off her shoulders, parts of her clothing smoldering as she swung Siegfried down at him ready to cleave him in two.

 _BGM: Naruto – Sarutobi's Theme_

A staff slammed between Siegfried and Cat, Cat and Cirno both staring at the side as the man who held the staff stood between Cirno and Cat. "Sarutobi-sama!" Cat shouted as Cirno jumped back, landing on the roof as she held Siegfried in her hand. "You've done enough Cat, I'll handle this… or rather it seems I'm the only one who can." The Hokage, Sarutobi said. Cat nodded as he ran off towards the Hokage building, leaving Sarutobi and Cirno alone on the rooftop.

"So… you again, this time you choose to fight yourself." Cirno said with barely contained rage, still wanting to get to Vaati as Sarutobi nodded. "Yes... I am the leader of this village, and one of its many protectors." Sarutobi said as Cirno eyed him warily. "I've known a lot of old men… and all of them are more than meets the eye. You're no different." Cirno said wisely as she held Siegfried in her hand, lifting it up to be level with Sarutobi.

"Wise words… you fight out of anger though. Are you truly a threat, or do you just want your sister." Sarutobi said as Cirno growled at him. "Hell I do! But if you think you are just going to talk me out of this, remember that you're the one who sent all those troops to our house! This is on your head!" Cirno shouted as Sarutobi nodded. "It was on mine from the beginning, perhaps it was a mistake to let you into the village." Sarutobi said as he held Enma in his hands, ready to fight as Cirno growled.

"We just wanted to life a little, yet you pushed this out of the water!" Cirno shouted as a beam of darkness shot from Siegfried, Sarutobi spinning Enma in his hands to block the beam, before stopping it. "True… but I can't take chances for the sake of my village." Sarutobi said as Cirno nodded. "That's one thing we can agree on." Cirno said knowingly, only for her to send a swipe of razor wind at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi rolled under the dark wind as Cirno ran at him, Sarutobi raising Enma to block Siegfried as the monkey king turned staff clashed with the dark blade. Cirno then pulled her blade back and swung to the side, Sarutobi switching to using his staff in only one hand as the blade slammed against the staff, a loud thwack resounding as Sarutobi tried to punch Cirno in the chest.

Cirno simply grabbed his hand and flung him over her, knocking his staff away as Sarutobi landed on his feet with a small smirk. Cirno only had a moment to react as the explosive tag he had left in her hand exploded, burning her hand as she winced for a moment before turning towards Sarutobi with rage in her eyes.

It was at that point something attacked her from behind. Cirno spun around just in time for a monkey tail to whip her in the face. Cirno recoiled for a moment as Enma jumped towards Sarutobi, switching back into a staff that Sarutobi caught and held at her side. "Stupid monkey!" Cirno shouted, looking for the monkey that had hit her as she kept whipping around, still blinded in her rage as Sarutobi frowned.

'Her mind is focused on saving her sister, but she keeps getting sidetracked by the things that increase her rage.' Sarutobi thought as he put his hands together for form the shadow clone Jutsu. Four puffs of smoke appeared by him before dissipating into four copies of him, just without the staff that was Enma. "Five elemental maneuver." Sarutobi said quietly as his clones nodded, jumping off the roof to the ground as Cirno refocused on him, having not noticed the shadowclones.

"We aren't done here!" Cirno yelled at him as Sarutobi nodded. "True. We still have a bit more to go." He commented as two of his clones jumped onto the roof behind the one they were on, and the other two landed on the roofs to the left and right. "But I'm afraid I must end this." Sarutobi said as he flipped backwards, landing on the roof behind him as Cirno whipped around seeing the four clones and blinking in confusion. "Five nature attack." The clones recited as each one preformed their function, sending a wave of wind, lightning, earth and water at Cirno as Sarutobi send a wave of fire towards her. "O… shit." Cirno said with a blink as she quickly raised her arms above her head, a dome of ice forming around her that all the elements smashed into.

The super hard ice held firm for a moment but the toll of being attacked from all sides was breaking it down quickly, especially the fire coming from the front. Quickly looking up Cirno looked at the top of her ice dome. Willing it to open she jumped through it, landing on top of the ice as the dome resealed, icicles forming around her as Cirno raised Siegfried to the sky, darkness shooting from the blade and covering the icicles. "Icicle Barrage!" Cirno shouted as the icicles started flying towards the clones and Sarutobi. The clones all canceled their Justus and jumped out of the way but Sarutobi simply angled his further up to try and melt the darkness covered ice.

'A Kekkei Genkai for ice? Dangerous.' Sarutobi thought as he felt something flying at him from behind. Canceling his jutsu he whipped around and swung Enma to knock whatever was flying at him out of the sky. A arrow made of wind smashed against Enma before dissipating. "Nice reflexes old man." Marisa said as she walked on the roof, the Fuijin in one hand glowing brightly as she stopped walking, her black cape billowing behind her as Sarutobi watched her as she smirked.

"Go get Vaati, I'll handle this." Marisa said as Cirno looked at her then nodded, running towards the Hokage's office as Sarutobi turned around to stop her, only for another arrow to fly at him. "Sorry pal, but your war is with me." Marisa commented with a smirk as she lowered the Fuijin again.

 _BGM: Alight (Storm) – Fire Emblem Fates_

"I've already lost then; you're just trying to buy time for her to get her sister back." Sarutobi noted as Marisa smirked. "Smart, at least you're somewhat competent." Marisa said as Sarutobi stared at her with narrowed eyes trying to observe her next move. "You wonder why I'm the leader of our little group right?" Marisa asked as she started walking towards Sarutobi.

"One of many questions I assume everyone who's met you has." Sarutobi said as Marisa chuckled. "Well you're not wrong." Marisa joked as she quickly shot an arrow at Sarutobi, the aged Hokage knocking the arrow away with ease. "It's not power, it has to be manipulation. That girl is easily stronger then you." Sarutobi said as Marisa stopped walking.

"Physically yes… but allow me to prove you WRONG!" Marisa shouted as she flew her hand out, a large Master Spark flying from it as Sarutobi grunted, jumping out of the way of the massive laser just barely as it flew past the Hokage office before dissipating. "What sort of Kekkei Genkai was that?" Sarutobi asked as Marisa scowled. "It wasn't one. I don't have one and I don't want one. All my power… COMES FROM HARD WORK AND DETERMINATION!" Marisa shouted as she took aim at Sarutobi again with the Fujin, firing off several arrows in rapid fire that Saurtobi had to deflect, the arrows flying where he was and where he could go, leaving him pinned on the roof as Marisa continued her barrage.

A loud boom emanated from the Hokage office, smoke coming from the building as someone ran out of it carrying someone on their back. Cirno turning around and freezing the doorway shut before running away as Marisa took a quick peek down. "Seems my work here is done… but I'm not just going to let you follow them." Marisa commented as Sarutobi made several clones appear around him before spinning them around, turning them into giant shuriken midflight as Marisa simply observed the massive blade flying at her before firing two arrows at certain points on the shuriken, hitting them right where she had aimed and causing the giant shurikens to poof out of existence.

"You saw my clones?" Sarutobi asked as Marisa put two fingers to one of her eyes. "I can see dam near anything with my trained eyes, I've spent years practicing my archery… and to be honest you are probably the only person who's pushed me to do a little more than just lead the target." Marisa said with a smirk as Sarutobi frowned, she was playing him.

"However I think they are far enough away I don't need to worry about you anymore. So bye!" Marisa said before jumping off the roof into the bare streets and running after Cirno Sarutobi jumping down after her, only for Marisa to quickly turn around and practically fill the street with arrows.

By the time the arrows dissipated into light Marisa was gone and Sarutobi was tired from the effort of having to try and deflect that many arrows. 'She's good… Very good.' Sarutobi thought. He hadn't actually been trying that hard but Marisa was clearly more than meets the eye, as he expected. 'When I first met her I saw a buffoon… now I see a competent archer who is almost a match for me… in my youth I could have bested her easily but now… now I doubt I'll win a rematch.' Sarutobi thought as turned around and walked towards his office. This was going to be a lot of paperwork…

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Well there's chapter two of Tails of Illusion. ANBU and the Military police get smacked around like mooks, and yes I know these are trained policemen ninjas and people who are basically black ops in Naruto... but remember this takes place after Fates of Illusions, I'll let all of you fill in the blanks there. But i want to address several major things. First is Marisa and her aim._

 _In the first chapter of the Great Theives arc, Marisa, rather hilariously couldn't hit a stationary target with an Iron Bow. Here she uses the Fuijin Yumi, which actually has worse aim then an iron bow and she hits every shot she makes, or rather forces people to block them. Staggering difference isn't it? She'll grow into it._

 _Then there is Dog and Cat. I'm sure most people know who Dog is, I mean let's be honest, anyone should if they know about Kakashi. But Cat is different. I'll say it right now. Cat is Itachi, why? Because no one, and I mean no one, has any idea what Itachi's ANBU codename was, so I based it off his mask, which in my opinion looks like a dam cat._

 _But that should be everything. Leave your reviews below please. And next time, we'll be seeing the aftermath of this fine mess._


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note Chapter

Hey everyone! It's me, the writer of this story. Look… I just want to get it out there right now that I'm not proud of book 4 at all. I don't know what I was thinking at the time, going with Naruto over something else. So Sorry, but I'm not going to update Tails of Illusion anymore, and it's officially Non-cannon in the terms of the Fugere-verse (The name that I've chosen to describe the multiple stories that I've been writing. And unless anyone has a better name, leave it in the reviews below.

HOWEVER!

I will be restarting book four of Fugere Illusion, and updating it alongside Book three, Fates of Illusion. And I have two choices for what the new book four is going to be. These are things I actually have ideas for and can comfortably write. So leave a review below telling me what YOU want for the new book four of Fugere Illusion.

The first option for book four is a crossover with RWBY, the hit web original show made by Rooster Teeth, and honestly probably my favorite anime ever. The book will start with the team being spilt in two, since there is 8 members of the team. Two members of our normal team being sent off to do something… that I don't want to spoil. While the other four go to Beacon academy and end up royally messing with things. And the other two? Well they go to Atlas and put on a bus for a while sadly.

Then we have the second option, which is easily the longer one, which is saying something. A crossover with Pokémon. Our team of eight each getting sent to a different region, all spilt up for one per region. And this one I already have the regions pick out who ends up where. Mokou is in Kanto, Patchouli in Johto, Minerva in Hoenn, Cirno in Sinnoh, Marisa in Unova, Nitori in Kalos, while Alice is in Alola. Where's Meiling? She's stuck running around Johto trying to find Patchouli. This 'world' that our team is dropped into is a mix of the anime and games worlds, with Ash on his adventure starting around the same time Mokou is running around, and meanwhile in Hoenn we have Minerva traveling with Wally, and ending up caught in the delta episode. And no, Ash is not going to be ten forever, I'd go mad trying to write that away.

So! Write your reviews and cast your votes, for soon the fourth book of Fugere Illusion is getting a total overhaul, either end up with RWBY or Pokemon, it's your choice what comes first my readers!


End file.
